Shattered A team 7 story: War and love
by jacobcheetham
Summary: After Sasuke left Sakura followed but ended up in the Akatsuki and finally Naruto who now is a Anbu elite, now several years on the three find themselves in a turn of events that will change the face of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Up in the mountains surrounding the rock village sat a leaf Anbu looking at his height he was no more then 18 his mask was not one of the traditional animals mask form the zodiac like other leaf Anbu but of a fox instead, his icy blue eyes could be seen under his mask as well as another feature his long wild blonde hair moving in the soft blowing wind. This Anbu was known to his enemies as the gale the blonde earned the nick name after mixing his wind affinity with his father's flying thunder god jutsu, but to his friends he was known as Uzamaki Naruto the young Anbu had learned about his parents on his 16th and to say the least he was excited but more so happy. However right now Naruto was on a scouting in the earth country and needless to say he struggling how to explain this event to his Hokage, the young blonde watch as the rock village was tore apart by three of the tailed beast .He could only pray that as many people escaped from the rampaging beasts as possible, he could only watch as the two tailed cat spat fire balls towards incoming shinobi while the 7 tailed lighting weasel tore down buildings with it's claws and finally the sand raccoon who blasted the village with it's wind bullets.

Naruto knew this was no natural disaster he knew exactly who was behind it the organization which had kept him on his tip toes all of his teenage life Akatsuki, after failing to capture the blonde the group turned to plan b after the statue crumbled through not obtaining the nine tails after this event the great immortal Madara Uchiha revealed himself as leader of the dark organization and placed the 8 captured tailed beasts under his control by means of the Sharrigan ,using them he had just started attacking the shinobi villages of the world. However chasing Naruto wasn't all the group did they had taken away some of his most precious people for example his ex-teenage crush Haruno Sakura who after departing from the leaf joined the cloaked group to see if she could find his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, but Sakura wasn't the only one he had lost he had also lost his sensei Jiraiya and Asuma to the red cloud cloak group but the blonde knew deep down the group wouldn't stop till they had the ultimate beast even if it meant destroying everything.

On the other and the group themselves had also suffered from heavy loses such as Kakuzu at the hands of the blonde by the means of his wind shrunken, Hidan at the hands of Shikamaru, Deidara had been killed by the young Uchiha, the puppet master at the hands Temari and finally Itachi who wasn't killed in his battle between him and his younger brother but was severely injured by the raven if not for Sakura he would of mostly likely would have died.

Naruto's thoughts returned to his brother like figure after Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi so he thought; Naruto bumped into Sasuke after the battle with Itachi and helped heal him the blonde managed to get the raven to agree to come back to Konoha, but that wasn't for long a few months later Tsunade pulled the two in her office and told Sasuke his brother was still alive and straight away he left.

Naruto had indeed had a hard life struggling at every turn but after his godfather died he trained himself to the bone learning Sage skills from the toads while learning his father's jutsu with Kakashi's help and finally learning the laws of the shinobi and politics off the Fifth, Several weeks after the toad hermit passed away the blonde took part in the chunin exams and passed before months later passing the Jounin exams and signing up with the Anbu.

Having one last look at the mayhem the Anbu began heading a towards the fire country hoping to arrive home to rest for awhile ever since becoming Jounin Naruto learnt what it really was like to be a shinobi it left him exhausted from doing so many high level mission, however it was only a few stepping stones to his main goal which was now in sight.

Somewhere in the damp, stormy rain country 4 figures sat on top of a hill discussing important topics the most common thing about the group was the fact they all wore black and red cloud cloaks, they were clearly Akatsuki members the first one on the left was a woman with short blue hair with a paper rose placed in it also she had a piecing in her bottom lip this woman was known as Konan and she is known for her deadly origami style jutsus. Next was a shark looking man with navy blue hair with a bandaged sword on his back, his name was Kisame former member of the seven swordsmen shinobi of the hidden mist .Finally the two on the far right were one bored Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura the pink had changed a lot over the past 6 years she had become more powerful as a shinobi, her skills had improved greatly she had now had several powerful genjutsu, she had also developed her medical skills but instead of using them to heal people she used them to kill instead.Sakura's techniques weren't the only thing that changed about the girl she now had long hair again but it was placed in a ponytail much like Itachi's also her eyes were now cold instead of the ones which held love and innocence, also she had become more womanly .

"I am here to give you orders from leader-sama; I don't want no complaining off you Sakura just over something pathetic like being spilt from your precious boyfriend you know how leader-sama will react to it." The origami master stated while folding paper, the pink just placed her head on the Sharrigan user shoulder and signed thinking things weren't going to go her way anymore new recruits could only get away with things for so long.

"Kisame you will be placed back with Itachi and I don't want either of you running personal jobs, the personal job that the weasel over there did ended up in him being seriously injured by his little shit brother and near enough had all the ninja in area swarming the place it was damn near impossible to get you out. Moving on Sakura me and you have a very important task ahead of us which will involve stealth and deception, these skills will be most important for this mission because for this mission we must head back to the leaf and capture the nine tails container .You will ask the Hokage to reinstate you and It will be easy for me since they don't know I am involved with Akatsuki I will be joining after a few days after you this process will take awhile hence why the time period is two years, use any means possible to make your ex-teammate trust you and lure him back here however Sakura if you fail don't brother to return unlike me your just a nobody in this business". Explained the blue haired woman as she picked herself up and left,

The Haruno face was in a scowl she was being forced to leave her lover she didn't know why she put up with the group's crap but she knew deep down if it came to Itachi choosing between her and the group he would pick the Akatsuki, leaving Itachi behind for 2 years wasn't just bothering her the fact Sasuke was out for her blood for her so called betray just because she helped his brother and a few months after the fight the raven had found one of the many Akatsuki bases and left a message for her and the weasel saying "Next time I find you two your heads are going to be severed from your shoulders" this did scare her a bit since it was written in blood.

However Sasuke wasn't just the problem there was also the young blonde idiot Naruto even tho he was a complete fool in the past he was no where near it anymore, the pink had always feared him 

more then the young Uchiha after hearing how the blonde slaughtered some of the Akatsuki's strongest allies without much as breaking a sweat, If she was detected during her time at the leaf she would most certainly kill herself then allow the container to do it for her.

On the rainy moors of the wave country stood the young sharrigan wielder and his team Hebi who had just killed a former member of the seven swords men looking for information on his ex-comrade Kisame but they received non from the man, Sasuke signed this had been his 12 integration looking for information on where to locate his brother or brother's partner but yet again he had failed. Looking up into the sky the young raven felt a sinking feeling, him and his ex-teammates were going to go through some events which would changed the face of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura walked down the dirt road towards the leaf with an annoyed attitude, she was wearing a cherry pink top with black cargo pants and black sandals .The pink had started her 2 year mission to lure her ex-blonde teammate to the Akatsuki however she was not looking forward to it, she knew how everyone would react if she showed up there.Kiba, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi and Shizune would ignore her and act like she never existed ,while the sand siblings ,Hinata ,Ino and Iruka would attempt to kill her with no thought about it. Naruto on the other hand was a lot harder to predict yet again she couldn't read the mind of the leaf's most unpredictable ninja; there were 3 ways he react to her return she thought one would be that he would welcome her with open arms and offer to reunite team 7, secondly he would blank her for the rest of her life and thirdly he would kill her in a fit of rage.

Sakura broke from her thoughts as she felt a presence in front of her looking up she was quiet shock at who it was, it was none other then her old sensei Kakashi .As Kakashi took in this strange new Sakura he had not seen in 6 years he felt a ping in his heart go off, he was ashamed of himself every time he saw one of his ex-pupils it brought back memoires of their innocence when they were younger and how he had done nothing to save them. The sliver haired man's one eye locked with Sakura's green cold eye's and he felt a cloak of guilt consume him, signing Kakashi pulled out his dirty book and decided to make up for his passed actions.

"Sakura I suggest you go back from where you have just came from, if you take another step then I will have to take action your already in enemy territory, I am willing to let you go just this once."

The pink smiled inwardly as Kakashi appeared in front of her it seemed that things were going well for her after all, if she convinced him that she was ready to turn over a new leaf she could use him to persuade Tsunade but right now she had to get him on her side.

"Kakashi-sensei please don't, I want to correct my ways I want to come back to the leaf and right my wrongs .I was stupid for leaving but #I was o more then a child who thought she had found the one for her, sensei please I'll do anything."Pleaded the young woman

Kakashi was now stuck in what to do he was trying to find any hint of deception in his old pupil's voice but found none, he was also going through what kind of problems it would cause and to say the least they were near enough all but deep down he knew it was for the best to bring the pink haired female back it might even encourage his blonde student to socialize again.

"Sakura what is causing me to say no is the fact that you have been involved with the Akatsuki, I can't allow you to get by me if you don't give me a damn good reason why joined them or your status."Said Kakashi as he mentally cursed as the pink collapsed on to the floor are started sobbing

"Sensei please I was foolish I wanted to bring back Sasuke-kun so badly I needed to become stronger to do so and Itachi was part of the group so I thought I'd lure him to Sasuke ,all my actions when working with them were done under strict order and fear for my life."Wept a crying Sakura

Kakashi signed and told Sakura to follow him but warned her if she tired anything stupid then he wouldn't hesitate to cut her down or that she shouldn't expect a warm welcome, while kakashi had his head stuck in his book didn't see the evil smirk which crept upon the pink's face. Meanwhile in the trees sitting quietly was the God's messenger Konan twirling her hair around her finger, she just couldn't believe the infamous copy ninja Hatake Kakashi had been fooled by a mere fan girl however the blue haired woman just put it down as a trick her so-called boyfriend taught her.Konan signed as she watched to blue tits chirped away together she had always wanted to love someone but just didn't know how she had tired with her teammate but he just blew her to one side, however there was one person who could help her and that was the nine tailed container she had heard how the blonde could change people with just a few words or help them if needed.

But what also interested about him was the fact he was supposed to be one of the powerful men in the entire world and that was something she herself was looking for someone to protect her and love her, she was 39 and closing in on 40 she wanted to find love, she wanted to settle down and have a family, she wanted people to protect but most importantly she wanted to love someone and for them to love her back. The Akatsuki glared at the birds before sending paper like knives flying towards the birds thus ending their happy noise in one swift moment, Konan was sick of their noise and disappeared in a whirlwind of paper birds.

As Sakura stepped into the west gate of the leaf village 6 Anbu members appeared in front of her before she could even bat an eye, from left to right every single one were wearing their mask making it difficult for the pink to work out if she knew them or not, the only thing that she had to go on was 3 had long hair not the same colours but lavender, brown and blonde she had a good idea of who they were.

The Akatsuki member was about to state her business when all of a sudden the lavender hair Anbu had moved behind her at a fast pace and smashing a Juuken strike in her back, Sakura gritted her teeth in pain as blood flowed from her mouth she knew it had to be Hinata since she only knew one person who was a Hyuuga and had lavender hair but it seemed the shy girl wasn't like how she remembered her, instead she was stronger and more developed then her. As Hinata was about to land another blow to the back of Sakura's heart effectively killing her however luckily Neji appeared beside his cousin and stopped her before whispering into her ear,

"How would Naruto feel if you just killed her now? You know how he distances himself from us she could be useful she might help us bring him around, but we can't do that if you give into your rage Hinata-san".

Turning around the bird seal bearer gave orders to his squad which contained Ino, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru to escort the missing-nin to the Hokage who was in the jail headquarters under the Hokage tower, however Ino had other ideas walking up to her former friend Ino drew back her fist and drove it straight into Sakura's face causing the pink to fall on her butt before burning holes in the back of Ino's head as she watched the blonde walk away like nothing happened. While the group escorted the ex-leaf ninja to the fifth Shikamaru counted a total of 52 hated looks towards their charge ,however every time a villager or shinobi gave Sakura a glare or look she give one back as twice as bad Ino was getting quiet pissed off by the pink's attitude and Chouji could see it.

"Sakura it would be wise if you stopped that if you plan to get back into the village as Kakashi dog explained then you're going to have to sort your attitude ,if not I am sure you'll death will come soon "stated the big boned teenager .

This made her think twice about her actions until it finally dawned on her this was just the beginning the fact that more people where ready to have their go at her was bad enough however Naruto and Tsunade were the ones she was afraid of. When they arrived at the jail all of them had to sign in and fill in Sakura's details before heading of to a cell as the group drew closer and closer to the destined place, Sakura felt fear consume her and as the group arrived she stood in the door way facing the last sannin who had a face of pure disgust. When the blonde asked to step in Sakura was frozen to the core with fear until Ino and the female Hyuuga pushed her in before slamming the steel door shut ,as soon as that happened the blonde and lavender haired women stayed outside the cell door while the men headed for more duties.

As soon as the door shut the pink felt as tho she was sharing the room with the devil himself but what worried her was that the blonde was not her usual self instead of screaming and pummelling her threw a wall, however the busty blonde just scrolled up to her until she was face to face with her and that's when she heard the most deadliest voice in her life even more poisonous then her leader's.

"Why have you come back so you can destroy Naruto somemore? Or is it because the group your filthy little weasel boyfriend is apart of wants the Kyuubi? You have a minute to explain give me poor information and I'll bash your brains in ,if you give me some good info I'll just let you rot in here for the rest of your pathetic life."

"I have come back to the leaf to ask for forgiveness and to be accepted as a leaf Ninja again in exchange I offer my severs and information on the criminal group Akatsuki "Stated the pink

A bitter laugh rang through out the cell as the busty blonde just snarled and punched the pink in the wall, seconds later Tsunade picked the cherry head up by the collar and just stared into her cold green eyes.

"I am doing this for my little brother's sake I will allow you to rejoin the leaf however your Chakra will be sealed for a year and then you'll be allowed to join the ranks of the village once again, also you will have Anbu watching you at all times put one foot out of line and they won't hesitant to kill you but i will have to have my student agree with me who is also head of the Anbu."Stated the blonde who was about to leave the room until a cloaked Anbu member appeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama, Kitunse-sama is fighting two Missing nins from the rain, what are your orders ma'ma?"Asked the masked man

"Let him fight them he is quiet capable of doing so and also just make sure no damage is done."

"Do you really have that much faith in him?"Asked the pink in an insulting voice she couldn't stand how the woman treated the blonde as a son of her own.

"Sakura I wouldn't say such undermining things on the fact that the head of Anbu and my student in training is Naruto, the rest of your life hangs with him so I wouldn't say such things."Said the fifth as she walked out of the room leaving an angry Sakura.

As Naruto rammed a wind blade through one his opponent's hearts he turned to the other rain nin only to be blown away by a water dragon jutsu however luckily he switched with a branch from a tree, noticing the man was standing on the water while looking for him the blonde conjured up a lighting dog and as the man turned around to see what the cracking noise was about a lighting dog electrocuted him to death.

As soon as he had jumped down from his position his chess player Shikamaru appeared next to him to tell him of the events that happened and the lazy Nara swore he had seen the blonde's eyes bulge beneath his mask, before saying a thank you with a nod Naruto disappeared in a gale of wind leaving his comrades to clear his mess up he swore he heard the lazy bum say troublesome.

Meanwhile at the main gate Konan was having her fake paper's check when she saw how the blonde elite swiftly disposed of the ex-rain Nins but instead of making her feel fearful of the blonde because he had murdered two people with out a blink, instead it made her more interested to get to know him more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence that's all there was in the cell, the two had been in the small space together for 5 minutes neither saying a word .Naruto's cold ice blue eyes had never left the spot he had been looking at since he had arrived in the holding cell which were Sakura's dull ones, however as the pink started to look more and more at them icy blue eyes a massive amount of emotions come over her. Fear, depression, anger, upset and sadness all of this was because she was looking into these dead eyes it had nothing to do with that they were Naruto's eyes, it was the fact they had no life to them it was if they were peering into her soul and judging her. The pink was becoming frustrated she hated being in his presence if the mask didn't set you off that he was dangerous then his eyes sure got the message across, Sakura thought it be wise to beg for his forgiveness and allow her to become part of the leaf again however as she got on her knees and bowed her head she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looking up her eye's met with his yet again.

Suddenly the blonde's hand moved and gripped her by the throat and picked her up off the ground as tho she was a kunai, the container's free hand gripped his mask and as he removed it the pink went into shock. It was like he was a completely different person from when she last saw him he had lost his baby fat making him look more mature, he now had black markings around his eyes much like Gaara's, his whisker marks were more defined and also his fangs hanging out of his mouth but apart from them terrifying features he look quiet handsome.

Before Sakura could struggle even for air she was sent flying into the far side of the cell causing a dent in the brick wall, as the blonde walked over to her she flinched in pain as he picked her up and slammed her into the wall, when the blonde placed his mouth against her ear the Akatsuki member felt a shiver go down her back as she felt his cold breath on her ear, she could swear he was made of ice.

"So you think you're worthy enough to bow and beg to a leaf elite you piece of trash, you see unlike Kakashi who has let his pass mistakes cloud his judgement I am not so fooled and neither is anyone else , you have signed your own life away welcome to your new home trash".

As the blonde turned around and headed for the cell door Sakura did something rather stupid, she made a made dash and hugged him like she had done to Sasuke in the forest of death all them years ago, head of Anbu was in a state of shock he hadn't had human contact like this in years since his mentor died but instead of welcoming the warm presence on his back the blonde gripped his teammate's arm before twisting it and sending her flying back into the walk head first.

The cherry blossom felt blood ooze from her head cut she felt light headed, her version was blurry but still she wouldn't give up until she made the blonde trust her. Picking herself Sakura wobbled over to the container and wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering into his ear.

"Naruto please just let me re-join I was stupid I made a foolish mistake let me make it up to you, if you help me get out of here I'll help you find my former leader the one who killed Jiraiya-sama".

The blonde's heart beat increased as adrenaline pumped through his body, he clenched his fist in pure anger causing his knuckles to turn white, this woman who he had a former crush on had just used his dead godfather as a bargaining chip. Naruto saw red gripping the pink's arm the blonde twisted it causing it to snap before then gripping the same arm by the wrist and snapping 's bloodcurdling scream was heard up to the fifth study who ran towards the nose while Ino poked her head around the door to see a cowering Sakura in the corner with a blonde glaring at her from the other side of the room before she felt the busty Hokage brush passed her to see the scene.

Tsunade looked at them both more towards the pink with a pitiful look before heading over to the young woman and examining her injuries, the busty blonde shook her head before telling Ino or rather using her code name Boar to get a medical team down to see the prisoner and have her ready for interrogation that was due tomorrow .

Looking at the blonde the slug sannin hinted for him to follow her to the Hokage's room, when the two arrived Tsunade pulled out two sake cups from under her desk before also pulling a jug of sake out as well before pouring it into the two cups and offering one to her student which he accepted. While the blonde chucked the drink down his throat as tho it was orange juice Tsunade laughed as she was reminded of when he first tired a drink, how he had threw up straight after but now he could take it, now that she looked at him she was proud he had become more powerful then Kakashi and Jiraiya combined however the one thing that he now had problems with was his dark personality which she would never of thought possible when first meeting him but how she missed the childish Naruto.

"Naruto look I know your angry at her but we have to use her, we know what her groups plan is to thanks to your spy network, but we must use her we don't know how many members are involved in this or who they are but Sakura is the key .I would prefer to do it an easy way as she is attempting to do, I would suggest we lure her into a sense of security and then we get her to slip up and give us real information if that doesn't work then it'll will have to be the brutal way."

"After the interrogation which she'll think is part of the routine but also where we'll scare the crap out of her, and then we'll have her chakra sealed before setting her probation and having her watched 24/7 by Anbu; however the probation officer is you after what you did back there you have no room to argue."Explained the Fifth

"She used Jiraiya as a bargaining tool but fine however I would like a few requests;I wish to sit in the interrogation I would also like to use Haruno Sakura as bait to lure Uchiha Sasuke back to the leaf. "Requested the blonde while pouring some more sake

"Okay however anything happens to that source of information I will personally beat the crap out of you by the way the interrogation at 3 tomorrow afternoon, now you look like you need a good night sleep so go."

Nodding the blonde placed his mask back upon his face before heading out of the room and the Hokage's tower, just as he stepped outside a blue blur smashed into his side causing the blue hair woman to fall on the ground and sending her shopping flying acting quick the blonde caught her shopping in mid air by just putting his hand out and catching it by it's handles. On the outside Konan's face had a look of shock like any civilian would have if they just ran into a elite, however on the inside the blue haired woman was quiet impressed she thought he would go flying at the speed she was running at him.

"You know you should watch where your going it's not polite to run into people especially Anbu, anyhow I didn't think civilians could run so fast."Said the blonde with his icy eyes fixed upon the under cover Akatsuki member.

"I am an ex-shinobi from Iwa; I decided to leave when the tailed demons attacked a few days ago."Answered the woman; however Naruto had other ideas about the female.

'Mental note have a word with the guards at the gate about letting in foreign ex-shinobi, also tell the Hokage and keep an eye on her but I have some remorse for her seeing that the carnage at Iwa is forever stamped in my mind.'

Naruto's hardened glaze melted as soon as his mind brought him back to the carnage and the chaos that he saw on his last mission, zoning out the blonde failed to notice the blue haired woman picking herself up and taking her shopping off him and waving in his face trying to wake him. Shaking his head the blonde noticed that the woman was in fact just under his height standing but having enough of talking the blonde trued around and headed towards his house; however Konan wasn't ready to let the container go yet so walking up behind him the blue haired female grabbed the Anbu by the wrist which caused him to stop.

"Well since you bumped into me causing me to land on my butt which was quiet embarrassing so in return your going to show me where the apartment 301 is on blade street ,I won't take no for a answer Mr. dark horse ."Demanded the Akatsuki member

"You're lucky that your apartment is in the same block of flats as mine, so I'll allow you to follow me this once Miss?"Asked the blonde

"Miss Konan Aqua, now come on", the Anbu signed as he walked down the street with Konan at his side however Naruto could feel the blue haired woman glancing at him every two minutes or so. When the two arrived at the female's apartment Naruto bid Konan good day before heading to his apartment, after taking his gear of the blonde washed himself clean before heading to bed before signing about having an annoying female living two doors down.

As Naruto slept a nightmare unfolded in his mind flames consumed buildings, while earth buried people alive and as lighting struck the ground. The 7 tailed lighting weasel roared as the 8th tailed beast bulldozed the west wall, shinobi of the leaf were in panic and Naruto could only watch as the great Madara stood on the north wall smiling greatly at the down fall of his home village as the blonde was about to charge into battle Sasuke his brother figure shoved a Chidori through his chest.

"This is all your fault if only you killed him when you had the chance but you didn't do it all because of her, in my eyes your the real traitor here now we all must suffer because you failed all because you chose love over your mission". The raven stated with his voice laced in posion, as the Sharrigan user drop the blonde Naruto could only watch as his best friend headed to fight his ancestor, flames started to eat away at him till he was no more.

Naruto quickly sat up in his bed panting and covered in sweat after his nightmare looking around at his alarm clock he saw it was only 7:00 in the morning, signing the blonde rubbed his eyes while heading to clean up after he had done so and got change he was just about to head out of his door when there was a knock. The container was puzzled as who it could be no one knocks on his apart from the fact that he told his friends to leave him be and the villagers wouldn't come near since he was an elite, placing on his mask the blonde opened the door to find it was no other then the girl from two doors down.

"Konan what do you want? I am just about to go out so this better be good and make it quick "the blonde snapped.

"You have a foul attitude on you I hope you don't treat everyone like this when they ask for help, No wonder no one wants to get to know you"Snapped the origami master and Naruto only signed as the troublesome women stormed off in a huff, stepping out the door Naruto's troubles were only just beginning.

Sakura sat in the corner of her cell with her knees tucked into her chest and one arm wrapped around them as her head was placed resting on her kneecaps, breathing lightly the pink felt the warmth of the suns rays pour onto her body from the small window of her prison. The rays were a glimmer of hope that she would pass this mission unhurt and so she could see the one she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So tell me scum where is the Akatsuki main base, I want all the details so don't skip the information other wise we'll have to get rough and you wouldn't like that now would you?"

Anko asked but yet again Sakura stayed silent as she had all afternoon, she hadn't even said anything when Naruto offered to protect her from the Organization which he was forced to come out with by Tsunade just before this event had begun. The young elite noticed how Sakura avoided his eyes at all costs and when he asked a question she always looked at his chest when answering. The blonde knew her weakness but was waiting for Anko to give the go ahead, in the blonde's point of view this had been one of the most unsuccessful interrogation he had ever done because the Hokage had banned any form of major mental and physical damage for the reason the woman was suppose to be a decent source of information. Naruto's option of bring in Ino to search the prisoner's mind was thrown out when the laws about missing Nin's rights came up ,so the blonde was prepared to take punishment for causing his ex-teammate some pain.

Walking up to Anko the container placed a hand on her shoulder where she gave him a nod before walking over to the missing ninja and giving her a was taken back by the smile that reminded her of the once hyperactive blonde but that didn't last for long when within a few seconds that she zoned out Naruto placed his hands on both sides of her face so she couldn't look away from his eyes. Sakura noticed what had happened and attempted to get away from his blood eyes but didn't succeed when all of a sudden Naruto asked her a question.

"I want to know where the Akatsuki's supply base is on this map?"He said pointing to the map on the table, the pink relaxed as she heard his voice it wasn't demonic like his eyes or fearful instead it was like a lullaby soothing her .Before she knew it she had pointed to the supply base which Pein had told her not to do she cursed as she seen the smiling faces of the Anbu and jonin, Anko stuck her tongue out as she marked the area where the fugitive had pointed too. Naruto leaned in close to her face and snarled

"Too bad that trick only works once, but here is the deal after this you are signed in to have your Chakra sealed before being placed on probation with me as your probation officer but when I am away on mission someone else will step in, so now Anko going to take you down to the basement."

A few minutes later the Anbu was standing in front of the Hokage and her so called advisers requesting a team of elites to destroy the Akatsuki's supply base, but as Naruto suspected the advisers were attempting to persuade his mother like figure not to give the go head for what they called 'for the sake of his and the village's safety '.Both student and master knew what the advisers were doing ever since the toad hermit died they had been using Naruto as a way to keep the village safe from war so they tired to stop him going out on high ranking missions, that was until the slug queen got her hands on the two old ninjas.

Naruto who had been classed as a genius after soaring through the ranks of a leaf shinobi had devised a team built for the main purpose of combat all he was waiting was the go head from his current teacher and the two old bats. Tsunade could feel a smile creep onto her face as she read her students request, she was happy with the result of the interrogation and his team selection, he had picked Chouji for the big boned boy's use of destructive jutsus, Kakashi for his smarts and Sharriigan,Neji Hyuuga for his up close combat but she was also pleased to find that her teachings had paid off and that the blonde had selected Ino for her medical capabilities, reading the rest of the little details Tsunade signed the requests and pass it to her advisers who were hesitant at first until they received a glare from student and master which made them re-think their decision and signed to agree.

"That is the paper work side of the issue done, so all we need to do now is execute this plan I want your spies to see if this is the real supply base or not Naruto which will probably take a few days so I'll inform your team members to rest and have them doing no missions, now I would suggest you pick up your charge now I have a feeling the sealing has finished thank Kami for that new seal you designed it takes up half the time to seal chakra."Spoke the Fifth who quickly headed towards the young man to give him a hug before breaking the hug and ruffling his hair causing him to huff and walk out of the room.

Sakura was being escorted upstairs by the snake mistress until suddenly her stomach felt like it had burst into flames causing her to collapse on her knees where she faced the floor as she violently vomited onto the cold steel steps. The Akatsuki member attempted to push herself up but found that the pain in her stomach increased the more she attempted, she growled as she realised that she needed help but the bitch in front of her would probably make her beg for it until out the blue a Anbu's hand appeared in front of her. Looking up Sakura was shocked to see it was the blonde's hand but instead of taking it the pink moved her head so her eyes were out of connect with his and gripping the railing she picked herself up which caused pain to ripple through out her stomach and legs resulting in her gasping in pain.

"You shouldn't do that the seal hurts for the first 48 hours so I suggest you let me take you to your apartment where you can get some rest and I'll explain your routine from there, but you even put a foot out of line and you see this blade on my back it'll go right through your heart."

The pink felt herself being picked up into his arms bridal style as she heard the tainted words ring out in her ears, suddenly the green eyed female felt a massive increase in velocity causing her stomach to sink, the wind felt so intense that it forced her eyes to shut. But with in a mil second the scene had changed, Sakura felt faint the pain from the seal and the speed she had just experienced had left her in a state of sickness however from what she could see and feel she figured she was in a bedroom somewhere while being placed in a bed until darkness consumed her. Naruto lowered the girl into her new bed and signed he hated this business it involved too much emotions for his liking but it had to be done, looking out of the window the blonde gave a nod to his comrade who was keeping watch on the new prisoner from the building opposite before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile in the far east of the fire country Sasuke had walked into some problems while letting his team take a rest in a nearby town Sasuke had chosen to go for a walk to clear his mind however this lead to him being surrounded by 5 strangely clothed people. Eying the clothing the raven noticed that they were all wearing the same thing much like a uniform leading him to the conclusion that they were a organization, the clothing consisted of a black leather t-shirt with a high collar which covered their mouths on the leather was a symbol of a white dove, they also wore black cargo pants but no sandals or footwear and on their arms and legs were purple pieces of armour.

First to break the silence was the leader of this unknown squad; the man had dark blue hair and dull green eyes. His voice echoed through out of the forest.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I am here because we of the cult of freedom have a request but first allow us to give you a insight to our mission, you see our cult was formed two years ago with one aim to stop the Akatsuki taking control of the world, however we don't have the power to cause them damage so we have been making deals with those that can .So our deal to you is simple we know your not powerful enough to defeat the Akatsuki but you are powerful enough to defeat the last demon container."

The tension rose so did the killing intent causing two of the dark clothed figures to drop to their knees and in a bat of an eye lid the Uchiha was behind the man smashing him into the nearest tree, causing the man to plough straight through it and pound in to another one leaving a creator. But before the man could even stand up or even before his comrades could get to him the raven had stabbed him in the shoulder pinning him to the tree. Just as the man was about to scream at the Sharrigan user his eyes locked with them infamous eyes causing terror to rip through his body.

"Wait don't kill him, he is needed by our grand leader so are you Uchiha, if you take this mission and kill Uzamaki Naruto I will tell you the location of your brother".

Sasuke was fuming this group had hit many of the young prodigy's sensitive spots and now they were going to pay for it within seconds his teammates had arrived killing 3 members of the group and just as Suigestu was about launch forwards to kill the woman however he was stopped by Sasuke. The raven studied the woman intently she had a tanned coloured skin with long spiky red hair and green eyes but they weren't what interested him about the redhead she had a look that reminded him of someone else but it had escaped him and anyway he had a feeling he was going to need her.

"I'll let you live for now I believe that you can help me further down the line but you even bring my brothers into it your as good as dead."Spoke the katana user as he finished the redhead vanished in a vortex of leaves.

Back near the leaf village Konan was having a heated discussion with her partner over her process with the young demon container, the blue haired woman was glad her childhood friend couldn't attack her right now.

"Konan I don't care what it takes I won't this pest captured and if I found out that you haven't in the next few months you're dead along with that pink tart ."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Naruto was with tsunade sitting on top of his father head, he signed he got up early that morning to spend some time with his mother-figure .The slug queen was the only one he trusted after all he turned to her with his icy eyes and spoke in a serious voice that broke the peaceful chirping of the morning birds.

"We can't trust her ,I don't think we should even let her back into the ranks .I viewing this situation from a neutral view and not letting my hatred get in the way of my judgement ,but her stories fails to make sense you don't just walk away from the Akatsuki"

The busty blonde looked at her brother with pity she hated that she had to put him through this but it had to be done the information, that pink haired woman could give him could help kohana eliminate the threat that the group held towards their future homage and maybe the man who brought peace to the world. Even though Naruto had developed this dark side he still had the power to sway the hearts of people. She looked up at the blood red sky and responded with an answer which Naruto could agree with.

"We all know that she is working for Akatsuki without a doubt but your job, my young Hokage is to use your heart warming talent that you rarely use anymore to make her give them up and spill the beans, if not…well death is the only option"

Naruto sighed he knew she was right and he had to go along with it to have his shot at ending this group's plans of controlling the world and saving his village. He pushed himself up and placed his mask over his face and wished his adoptive mother luck in her mindless paper work tasks, Naruto's main focus of the day was waiting for his spies to get back to him on the mission however he knew it would take another day and half to get to him.

The kyuubi container sprinted towards the apartment of the woman that he hated the most at full speed, he hated this baby sitting task but like the Hokage said it was for the greater good. The ANBU leader flipped in mid air and landed in front of the flat complex door, as he made his way upstairs he noticed that the pink haired girl's door was open. He knocked on the door and he received no answer. Walking in Naruto kept his eyes opened when Sakura walked into the living room completely naked.

The demon container's killer intent blasted Sakura to the floor, the Akatsuki member gasped for air she hadn't felt anything like this since her leader lost his rage at her failure in a simple mission. She was helpless in front of him. Walking over too her, the whiskered blonde grabbed the girl by the hair and slammed her full force into the west apartment wall. He pulled his mask off and was face to face with the pink.

Kohan felt a strange power coming from the block of flat's next to hers, she whispered' Sakura you stupid idiot your job is to persuade Naruto to trust you not anger him ".Though the power that came from the building surprised her it wasn't the fur ball's but the young ANBU leader she was shocked at his power the reports didn't even do him justice, without knowing it a small smile made its way on to her face but she felt sorry for her partner.

Naruto Changed his feature his teeth grew longer, nail grew into talons, his pupils turned into a fox's like ones and his hair grew spiked. Naruto appearance wasn't due to the Kyuubi but to Training with Kiba's clan while he was training his tracking skills. Sakura tired to look into those ice cold, dead eyes but failed. She placed her hand upon the claw that had her hair and tried to undo it, however this ended badly for her. Naruto smashed her hand into the wall causing her to become dizzy the blonde let go and let the pink slip down the wall before kneeling in front of her he gripped her chin with his hand forcing her to look at him again in the face and spoke in a voice that could make kages run.

"You heard me knock on the door" Sakura was about to deny it but the blonde cut her off," Don't lie to me you heard me didn't you?" The pink nodded to agree with him. "I'll make this clear to you I am not interested in traitorous whores like you, I am here to make sure you never betray us and if you act rudely again its back to the cells, got it? "

Sakura nodded to agree with the Leader of the ANBU and Naruto walked out the door just before telling the red cloud member that she was to be ridy in 5 minutes .As soon as the green eyed female walked out off the apartment the two were of out they first set out to the probation centre where she would have to sign in everyday and showed her where she could go for some hand to hand spar as long as she didn't take it too far.

The Naruto didn't say much the blonde kept everything to a basic level he didn't want the pink to know they had knew that she might be still with Akatsuki, he would blow if he talked the majority of the time just after he had nearly bashed her head in but when the time came he was glad to be able to tell his ex teammate he was needed elsewhere and left her to her own devices while passing a ANBU tracker and giving him the signal to keep tabs on her.

The pink was glad to be rid of the blonde she hated this blasted mission and cursed under her breath she had been here for two days and progress wasn't likely to develop in a good way for her."Why couldn't the dode stay as gullible as he was all them years ago I make sure I kill him for what he's just done to me".

Naruto sprinted towards the ANBU training fields he was due for a spar with his former sensei but he wanted more than a fight he was disappointed that the mask nin couldn't seem to stop himself on trying to fix the past, but the blonde understood the pain deep down inside he to wished for a team 7 reunion but he knew that was impossible. As the head of the leaf elite arrived too see Kakashi relax Naruto walked towards him, the white fang's son opened his one eye and gave Naruto a eye smile.

"She's not the same girl we knew in team seven is she?" Kakashi asked. The blonde shook his head at the man and Naruto looked at him and requested a spar but said no more than that due to the upcoming mission, the ninja agreed but asked another question.

Naruto answered him "I am in a foul mood and it's a good way to de-stress after the pass two days and also do not think I am getting close to you on a personal level again, I need to keep training to become stronger, so let's begin". Kakashi nodded and accepted, however his heart wept at Naruto's harsh words.

The wind picked up and Naruto dropped his mask and his arm pieces and placed himself in a stance, while Kakashi took a deep breath and ran towards his ex-student. The older ninja threw a punch aiming for his foe's face however the blond just batted the fist away before using Kakashi's momentum against him by grabbing the back of Kakashi neck and brought his knee up and went to smash it in to Kakashi's chest. However the copy cat ninja quickly placed his knee up to block the blow before smacking Naruto's arms of the back of his neck Kakashi followed this up with a leg sweep but Naruto countered this by jumping above the white fang's son's leg and kicked his leg which he aimed for the masked nin's head, his opponent acted quickly to catch the kick but Naruto placed one hand on the floor and kicked Kakashi in the face before the man could react .Naruto got back up and leapt in the spinning as fast as he could in the air the blonde prepared another attack as he came down he used the momentum of his spin to allow his punch more power and just as Kakashi stood up he was hit square in the chest .Even tho winded by the blow Kakashi responded to Naruto's attack by pulling his head down and kneeing him in the face several time before the blonde stopped the attack by blocking his opponent's knee. Naruto used his strength to perform a hand stand on Kakashi's knee and began delivering blows to the man's head with his feet .The copy nin acting fast pulled his knee away causing Naruto to land on the grass and pulling back his leg Kakashi kicked Naruto full force in the back causing him to go back on himself.

Even though he was spinning, the blonde managed to place both his hands on the floor and steady himself. He stood back up and ran at the man with speeds that matched Gai's, Kakashi quickly pulled back his headband to revel his sharrigan. Naruto wasn't faded by the red eye, he leapt just above him and unleashed two sets of furies kicks, however the jounin was able to avoid them swiftly he could see the blonde's movements a hell of a lot better now and as the kyuubi container landed he threw a swift knee at Naruto's head but unlucky for the pervert Naruto had caught his attack.

Naruto spoke "I was waiting for that cursed eye to come out, but unlucky for you sensei I have trained myself to avoid the effects of the sharrigan thanks to Gai and also I can stop you following my movements." Kakashi was interested in how Naruto was going to do this but he'd learn how with a demonstration.

Naruto's grip increased around the jounin knee cap and pulling Kakashi in the blonde threw blow after blow into the man's stomach knocking the breath him out of him. Naruto's and realised the knee and gripped the copy ninja's hair at the back of his hair and delivered a blow blow to the sharrigan eye causing Kakashi to drop to his knees .The ANBU still held on to the leaf ninja's hair and smashed his knee into his jaw knocking the man for six .Naruto sat down and waited till his old trainer came round, 5 minutes later Kakashi sat up and rubbed his jaw and asked the relaxing blonde a question.

"I'm guessing you can't stop the sharrigan, but you try and stop the person?"

"Nothing gets past you pervert and yes that's the point, if I stop the user by grabbing them and immobilizing them they can't dodge or block the attack it having to make more effort however it has it's down fall as it would be harder to stop a physically stronger sharrigan user, say Itachi." The blonde answered before putting up his armour and placing on his mask and heading off towards his home where he wanted to rest.

As the leader of the ANBU landed in the hallway of his floor he was shocked to find his blue haired neighbour waiting outside his door, He sighed and wondered would he ever get a decent night sleep, looking at the woman who he wouldn't deny was quite attractive tho he'd never admit it.

"What do you want Konan, I am very busy at the moment can you make this quick please?"

"I would like to join the leaf military force as a ANBU op".The statement took the blonde back this woman has seen her village slaughtered and now she wanted to get back to action he was curious about this woman, but he couldn't say he couldn't wait to get back to work after his sensei death just to take his mind of it.

"Sure it just so happens I am in Charge of letting other villages ninja's join our ranks meet me at the Hokage tower at 6 in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto looked out his window on this winter night and signed, he loved winter nights like this how peaceful it was and how the mist settled over the village while it slept. The blonde was topless and in his cargo pants he was suppose to be sleeping but that seemed impossible now ,it was hard enough as it was however with the pink bitch on his mind and this war that was taking place the Anbu couldn't seem to even think about a simple life .All he wanted was a family to go along side his Hokage dream but that wasn't going to happen will all that was going on and it would be too emotionally draining on him ,he grabbed his gear that was neatly folded on the table of his living room and put it on and headed out his front door.

Heading two doors down the blue eyed young man placed his fox mask over his face with a hooded robe over his Anbu outfit and smirked he was going to enjoy waking this annoying woman up ,he readied himself as he thought back to his prankster days and smirked again ."I can have fun every now and again but also get some requests done while doing it and I can test her abilities" the blonde thought.

Konan stirred as the sound of a fist hitting her door in a rhythm woke her from her beauty sleep, grumbling the mature woman grabbed a knife from her pouch that was under her pillow, she then sat up on her bed and rubbed the back of her head before throwing a dressing gown over her naked toned body .She walked out of her room and that's when the brewing clouds began to drop their gifts to the village and the sound of rain filled the air ,the knocking began again but this time to the sound of rain drops.

Konan undid the lock and the chain on the door and pulled it towards her, she saw that no one was there she signed and cursed under her breath 'Fucking kids, I have got to be up in a few hours' .Konan locked her door and rubbed her eyes with her free hand while the knife was in the other but suddenly a burst of lighting hit the ground and light exploded throughout the apartment. The blue haired woman's eyes exploded with shock as she saw the shadow of a hooded man next to the living room window, her ninja reactions took over within seconds and the knife was released right at the shadow .Straight away after releasing the blade and throwing it into the wall Konan rolled into the living room and made a jab for the light, as the bulb shone its light the blue haired babe eyes squeezed together to protect them from the sudden light change .Looking round the room she couldn't see the shadows origins she signed and blamed it on her playing tricks ,she then turned off the light and headed towards her bedroom.

Suddenly a kick caught her eye as she entered the bedroom kicking into action fast the warrior ninja blocked it by bringing up her forearms as fast as she could, but it didn't stop the kick there she was pushed back out of the room and smashed her back of the wall. Tho the force of the kick made her gown come undone causing her to get angry tho the sight of her toned naked body against the light the lightning bolts gave of didn't stop her attacker, instead he brought his leg up but Konan wasn't going to let it happen and stomped on his shin to counter it and then followed up with a punch towards the invader's head.

But the man quickly reacted at the last second and bought his arm up and blocked the attack , he turned the tables on her by wrapping his arm around her arm then planted two punches one after another into the fake Iwa's stomach which took her breath away. The hooded man wasn't finished there he clasped his hands around the back of her neck and brought his knee into the face of his victim, the blue haired female was sent flying into her front was pissed this man was snooping around the her flat and had made her robes fall off he was going to pay and in the most painful way possible, as he ran at her she plated a kick into his chest knocking him back ,she threw herself up as fast as she could and ran at him .Throwing a punch she caught him in the face and knocked him of his balance, she then followed up with a round house kick which he caught and threw the woman at the wall. Where she pulled the knife out of it the wall and jumped at him but the man caught her arm and both of them landed on the floor where they rolled around for a bit and found themselves in an awkward position.

Konan was on top of the man with the knife to his throat; she then quickly pushed the hood of the man's head and took his mask off which caused the shock to enter her eyes as the lighting hit again it revealed who it was and a dirty thought entered her mind. She leaned towards him and placed her red lips against his ear and whispered

"Well how often do you break it your neighbour's flats? Then undress them before raping them?"

Naruto was sweating like mad he never had a naked woman on top of him before, he had seen women naked before but none were ever allowed to get this close, he felt a smirked grow on his face .He pressed his head forward which meant his neck was closer to the blade and he spoke in a soft tone which was very unlike him.

"Now madam that is a very serious accusation you're making about a leaf elite and I would watch what you're saying since your training began as soon as you opened the door"

Konan looked at him with a sexy grin and moved her eyebrows up and down but before she could say anything she was bolted of the top of Naruto when the blonde's leg smashed into the naked toned woman's butt sending her rolling into the bathroom. The Akatsuki member was mad now she ran out of the bathroom and threw a punch at the annoying blonde which he caught and tucked under his arm so she used her free arm to throw another punch but that was caught as well, so in a last attempt she reared her head back and unleashed a powerful head butt which knocked the whiskered young man staggering back which the naked woman took advantage of this by reaching behind the man's head and pulled him forward where she planted a strong knee into his manhood.

The Anbu leader hit the floor faster than the blue haired warrior could watch, he gasped in pain and cupped his private area before gritting his teeth and glaring at his neighbour. He watched as she smirked and winked at him before Konan chose to head into the bedroom but halfway in to the room she felt the blonde grip her wrist and when she turned around he was standing up but with pain in his expression.

"Your training begins now, so get some clothes on unless you intend to shock half the village?"He grumbled

"Well sexy I was wondering why we don't stay here and cuddle naked together. Unless you're too boring and love training too much "She cooed but the blonde said no straight away and demanded she got dressed and meet him on top of the building opposite the floating leaf bar.

Ten minutes later the leaf ninja landed at his meeting spot and sat on top of the roof where he was suppose to meet Konan, thoughts were running thought his mind and he couldn't stop thinking of how he let that situation back there get that sexual .The truth was the blonde was a virgin he had never had the experience of touching a woman sexually nor had he kissed one, He was not that he could not get a women it was that he couldn't have sex because of the emotions involved and the feeling of love he didn't want that .He knew he wasn't ready for that and besides he though Konan was beautiful but tho he didn't want to get close to her ,the blonde knew he would just get hurt like the way he did of a sudden the masked figure was broke out of his thoughts as a black clad ninja landed next to him when he saw this the blonde cracked the joke that it was good to see her dressed for once and then they got back to the business of her test.

Naruto pulled a brown scroll out of his back pouch before showing the origami user the image of a strange leaf Anbu; she looked down at the bar below and saw the same man sitting down with some sake .The Kyuubi container explained that he wanted her to gain a bit of information from the root Anbu in any way possible, this meant grabbing documents from him or even making him slip up and tell her something of great importance.

Jumping down from the roof top Konan disappeared into the crowd but the blonde kept an eye on her which she then reappeared next to the root Anbu where she placed herself on a stool and leaned her back against the bar counter .The Root member who was wearing all black Anbu armour paid no attention to her and carried on drinking his sake but Konan had other plans she span round to order two drinks. When receiving the two drinks the ninja slipped some of her own booze into the second drink and then passed it to the secret Anbu, she knew this task was going to be easy .When receiving the drink the masked ninja just simply turned around and nodded at her to say thank you but the blue haired woman was about to turn up the heat after necking her beverage she stood up and grabbed the shoulders of the man and started massaging them, when suddenly the man turned around and patted on his lap.

Konan smiled politely before sitting upon his lap where she placed her hand around his waist and another under his chin where she moved his head so that his eyes made contact with her deep brown ones, before then speaking in a seductive tone to the root member.

"I was wondering do you know where I could find a big strong man. To show me a good time "

The Anbu ninja was clearly drunk as his voice was slurred and his head was now drifting back and to, before he then spoke.

"What do you mean…? You're sitting on one baby"

Konan smirked as she stood up she had done her task ,the man she had just sat on was about to demand she sat back down but sadly for him he fell of his chair and onto the floor ,Where he had passed out. Naruto was impressed the female used her womanly charm to gain information from her target, as Konan joined the blonde again on the rooftop. Naruto had a small question for her.

"How did you know that he wasn't looking at you when you slipped that potion into his drink?"

"Well I was too much of a pest for him to notice me also helps that the fact I put a small genjustu up to fool him. Beer is a ninja's biggest weakness but you knew that already so why ask?"She cooed

"I wanted to see how much thought you put into your actions and how much you had planned while being put on the spot and I'll have my scroll if you don't mind ?" He answered as he walked away from her holding out his hand for the scroll, Konan threw at him which he caught before requesting something of the blonde.

"I want to see you do it, I want to see your abilities in action"

"I am not being integrated into the ranks of another ninja ranks, am I? I am judging you not the other way round so I am going home back to bed and I will contact you for another test when I find time to "the blonde spoke in a monotone voice.

"So I guess your more of a rapist then a thief or rather you're just a fraud who has his squad do all the work for him" she taunted him while plucking her lips at him.

Naruto was fuming inside she was judging his power and she hardly knew him never mind her not being able to match his power and she was talking down to him but some part of him wanted to play along with her and show her who was boss just like he did when he was a young pain in the arse but he felt like he had to accept and spinning the blue haired woman back towards the street below he pointed at the sliver haired ninja, eating ramen at a bar.

The kyuubi container walked of the edge of the building and landed softly which he then walked into the crowd and blended in amazingly, Konan's eyes darted around the street looking for where the man had gone she was impressed which was hard to do. This blonde had just vanished until she looked down at Hatake Kakashi and saw the blue eyed ninja sitting down next to him, she smirked to herself.

The leaf ninja removed his mask where he nodded his head up at the ramen maker for a dish, which he received within a few minutes of the request of the hot warm noodle meal .This was always the case with the student and former master when they were in public situations there was no commutation till Naruto broke the silence this once with a question he had wanted to ask his former master for a long time.

"Why did you pick Sasuke over me and Sakura?"The ramen lover said in-between slurps, Kakashi signed he looked at the blonde with sorrow in his eye. He saw how slow the blonde ate it wasn't like old times where the bowl would have been finished by now and he knew he had to answer the question that was put to him.

"Sasuke had more chance of becoming a chunin then you or Sakura that's why and I regret that choice I made but I am glad because then you were trained by Jiraya ".Kakashi answer had a dangerous amount of impact on Naruto mood, the white fang's son didn't mean to be as blunt as he sounded.

Tension grew within the Ramen stand as the blonde pushed his half full bowl away from him and looked up at the ceiling before then placing his mask back on his face and then looking at Kakashi. The sliver haired man was about to speak again but before the words left his mouth he found himself pinned against the wall of the bar ,with a claw hand around his neck and another at the side of his head. What freaked him about this was it was unlike the blonde but it wasn't out of his doing.

The blonde's nails tapped of the wood in sync with each other but Kakashi wasn't concern about that he was focused on Naruto's eyes which were now slit, red and staring into his soul and the killer intent that was swamping the area. The fox carrier leaned forward towards the copy ninja's ear and spoke in a monotone voice "You're a disgrace I knew it was something like that but you didn't even have the decency to do it in a softer manner you just was so blunt about it ,Then you mention my true teacher you don't have a right too."

Dropping the man Naruto threw money on the counter for his meal and walked into a crowd of bystanders who had crowded round the scene and then he jumped on the roof top he had appeared from, leaving a depressed Kakashi to head towards his sensei's grave where he would carry on saying sorry till the break of dawn. When arriving on the roof the kyuubi container found Konan sitting on the far edge of the building, when she saw him she beckoned him over.

Showing the woman his stolen document, she nodded at him before he then stated he was heading home and that she should do the same. When arriving at their destination the origami master asked the blonde a question.

"Was that really a question you wanted answering?"

"Yes it was and I believe we have not been officially introduced have we? I am Anbu-san, I don't trust you to tell you my name and you are?"He asked, the blue haired ninja extended her arm and told him her name and he then shock her hand and then bidding her a good night before going to his flat and entering it.

Naruto threw of his Anbu clothing his t-shirt under it and his pants; he didn't care to be tidy at this moment in time he wasn't in the mood for the little things. He then threw the covers back of his bed and slipped his legs into it one by one, he loved the feel of freezing sheets against his skin on nights like these. But within the first five minutes of laying his head on the pillow the blonde was tossing and turning, he couldn't get the thoughts of his mind it was like his mind was like the village on a busy market day one problem after another ran into him.

He signed if it wasn't Sakura on his mind, it was Sasuke and if it wasn't them it was Kakashi and it just didn't stop there, Naruto slammed his fist down on the side off his bed side table in frustration before then opening it in a fast monition causing it to jolt forward. He place his hand into it and drew out some sleeping pills which he hated taking but couldn't cope with these thoughts on his mind so he taken the sleep bringers and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Konan undressed herself slowly and threw herself onto her bed where she smiled to herself about how the night that had just happened, she was pleased that she could still use her womanly charm but not just that but she had fun which was rare and that Uzamaki had opened up her mind and she didn't even know him on a personal level .She signed and thought "If only I didn't have to catch him".


End file.
